<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love them by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724372">I love them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidently pressures Dean into confessing his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like I said. We haven’t found anything. Maybe it was just a coincidence.” Sam said as he followed you into the motel they had rented.</p><p>You’d offered to let them stay at your home but they had declined. Though Sam wasn’t entirely sure why Dean had been blushing while he over insisted that they were there to help and not inconvenience you. “You’re sure Sam?”<br/>“We’ll keep looking and we can come back if we find another case.” Sam offered. <br/>“Hell no Sammy, if something bad is here we’re staying until it’s done.” Dean said firmly. Sam sighed and you took a seat at the motel table as you watched them. They bickered for a bit and you tried your best to look as if it didn’t phase you, thumbing through a newspaper. <br/>“I don’t see why this is such a big deal Dean. We really haven't found anything and whatever it is hasn’t cropped up again. Maybe it moved on.” Sam said firmly. He was beginning to feel irritated at Dean’s stubbornness. “If this were any other place we would have moved on but what, because (Y/N) said it might be something and asked if we could look, you're adamant that something is here? Why?” <br/>"Because I'm in love with (Character). I love them. That's right. I love them. I love them. I love you, (Character)." Dean said as he snapped the laptop shut and stood up. “I’d rather not have to leave town and leave everyone in danger!”<br/>“Dean…” Sam said. Dean was looking rather uncomfortable at his own outburst. When he glanced at you Sam could see that you looked more than a little surprised. Dean grabbed his jacket and the keay and hurried out of the motel room. The rumble of the Impala could be heard down in the car park as he pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>